Wild Ones
Lyrics Erica: Hey I heard you were a wild one ooh If I took you home, it'd be a home run Show me how you do I want to shut down the club, with you Hey I heard you like the wild ones (Robin: wild ones, wild ones) ooh Sam: I like crazy, foolish, stupid Party going wild, fist pumping Music, I might lose it Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it) Dylan: I don't care the night, she don't care we like Almost dared the right five Ready to get live, ain't no surprise Take me so high, jump and don't stop Sam: Surfing the crowd ooh said I gotta be the man When they heading my van, mic check one two Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, And y'all get lose lose Out the bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow Gotta break loose cause that's the motto Club shuts down, a hundred super models Erica (and Roderick with Teen Justice): Hey I heard you were a wild one (Erica: ooh) If I took you home, it'd be a home run Show me how you do Erica (with Roderick and Teen Justice): (I want to shut down the club) with you (Hey I heard you like the wild ones wild ones, wild ones) ooh Dylan: Party rocker, fa-show stopper, more shampoo Number one, club popper Got a hangover like too much vodka Can't see me with ten binoculars, so cool Sam: No doubt by the end of the night Got the clothes coming off til I make that move Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof Dylan and Sam: All black shades when the sun come through Dylan: Oh, it's on like everything goes, Round up baby til the freaky show What happens to that body, it's a private show Stays right here, private show Sam: I like em untamed, don't tell me hide pain Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne My life, coming harder when we hit fame Do you busy with the bail, we get insane Erica (and Roderick with Teen Justice): Hey I heard you were a wild one (Erica: ooh) If I took you home, it'd be a home run Show me how you do Erica (with Roderick and Teen Justice): (I want to shut down the club) with you (Hey I heard you like the wild ones wild ones, wild ones) ooh Robin: I am a wild one, break me in Saddle me up and lets begin I am a wild one, tame me now Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl Roderick: Show you another side of me A side you would never thought you would see Tear up that body dominate you til you had 'nough Robin and Roderick: I hear you like the wild stuff Erica (and Roderick with Teen Justice): Hey I heard you were a wild one (Robin: ooh) ooh If I took you home, it'd be a home run (and Robin: Show me how you do) Erica (with Roderick and Teen Justice): (I want to shut down the club) (and Robin: with you) (Hey I heard you like the wild ones wild ones, wild ones) ooh Robin: I am a wild one break me in Saddle me up and let's begin I am a wild one tame me now Running with wolves and I'm on the prowl Category:Songs Category:Season 4 Songs